Open Your Eyes
by Forbidden Romance
Summary: Luke wants Noah to open his eyes but Noah is scared. Stay with Maddie, the safe choice or Luke, the cute boy he knows he has feelings for?


**Title:** Open Your Eyes  
**Author:** Forbidden Romance  
**Notes:** The first large chunk is partly my writing, the description and the dialog is directly from the show. I do not in anyway take credit for it. Anyway, that part will have three stars marking where it, the stuff from the show begins and ends. Or well I was going to. It won't let me do stars. But, yeah. I think people who watch the show can figure it out. Oh, and I don't own the song. It's Snow Patrol's.**  
**

**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
**

**My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
**

**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
**

**I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine**

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, hands on Noah's tie.

"Nothing."

But Luke didn't believe him. And before he could say anything Noah was kissing him. He pulled back, looking Noah in the eyes, seeing an emotion he couldn't identify.

Luke leaned up reconnecting their lips. He gripped Noah's jacket, pulling him unnoticeably closer. The ringing of Noah's phone broke the spell and Noah jumped back, quick finding his phone and answering, "Yeah?"

Luke could hear someone he assumed was Noah's father shout something over the line.

"Yes, sir. I--I mean no, sir."

More shouting.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Shouting, and this time Luke could hear what'd been said. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing that is so confounded urgent?" Noah's eyes jerked to Luke. He looked scared. Scare of Luke, scare of himself, scared of his father.

"Um, I wasn't doing anything. I lost track of time."

Luke had to laugh at that one, at least internally. Noah went on talking but Luke stopped listening until Noah turned to him. "Yeah, he's right here." Must be Maddie. "Right." And he hung up.

"Maddie posted tomorrow's schedule if you want to take a look at it.

"So-so th--that's it? We're going to talk about work?"

Noah stared at him. "Oh, you mean that? I bet you didn't see that coming."

"Well, I don't think you did either," Luke said, trying to make a point.

"You're not mad or anything right? I mean we're still friends?"

Luke looked mildly confused, but smiled a bit. "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause of the way I messed with your head…," Noah said, as if it was obvious.

"Really?" Luke replied flatly.

"Hey, you're always so serious about everything, you're always so serious about being…you know…"

"Gay?" Luke supplied.

"Yeah, so I just thought it would be a good way to shake things up a bit, you know lighten you up."

"Noah," he started, his voice softening. "You can say whatever you want to say but we both know what happened."

"Look, I was out of line, okay? My dad's in tow and I act sort of weird when he's around but you know it was a joke, I hope you ge--"

"Noah," Luke exclaimed incredulously.

"Look it was a joke, okay! Don't go making more of it then it was," Noah shouted, shoving his way out of the room leaving Luke dazed.

Luke shook his head, walking out of the room, over to his laptop. 'Invisible Girl' was about him, he might as well turn it into a segment. He hurriedly typed away, finishing fasterthan ever. He saved the file, exing out of it.

'_It meant something,'_ he thought to himself, closing his laptop. _'I know it did.'_

"Maddie!" Noah exclaimed excitedly, bounding into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I got--Oh. I-- Sorry. I thought Maddie was here," Noah said, shuffling his feet, eyes glued to them.

Luke smiled softly. "She was. You just missed her," he said. Adding when Noah didn't say anything, "She's on her lunch break."

"O--Oh, okay. Well, I--I'll just see y--you later then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke said.

Noah stared at him, unblinking.

"What?" Luke asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

Noah shook his head, closing his eyes. "I--I--I'll see you around," he said, reopening them, avoiding Luke's concerned brown eyes.

He turned and started for the door, hand on the handle.

"Noah, wait!" Luke shouted, bolting from his chair, putting a hand on his shoulder and restraining him.

"Noah--"

"Don't Luke. Just…don't."

"No, Noah. I--"

"I'm not gay! I can't be. M--My fath--" He looked desperate for Luke to believe him.

"Okay, it's okay," Luke said, stepping closer, trying not to scare him. He wrapped his arms around him, comforting.

"It's okay," he whispered again, lips accidentally brushing Noah's ear. Noah shuddered and unconsciously pressed closer to Luke.

"Luke…" he groaned.

"Yes?" he asked. His lips grazed Noah's ear again , hot breath caressing. Another shiver ran down Noah's spine, far from revulsion.

"S--Stop, please," he pleaded, resolve wavering.

Luke turned his face, more towards Noah. "Stop? Stop what?" Luke asked innocently. His lips now brushed his jaw.

Noah inhaled sharply. "T--That."

Luke pulled back, looking at Noah. His eyes darted between his lips and eyes. He leaned in closer, lips almost touching. "Decide what you want, then come and see me."

He winced when Noah's face fell further. "I'm sorry," he murmured, opening the door and walking out.

"You," Noah whispered. "I want you. I just can't do anything about it."

"Hey Noah," Maddie said, strolling into the room.

"Maddie! Hi."

She looked up from her papers. "Noah, are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I--I'm fine. J--Just tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep."

Maddie tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Maddie. I'm fine," he said, a little sharply.

"Okay," she said, trying to smile.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. I'm just tired, honestly."

"It's okay, Noah," she said. "Let's get to work. We still have 'Invisible Girl' segments to shoot."

"Hey Maddie, Noah," Luke said happily, skidding into the room. "I have the last script. I know we still have two or three to shoot still but it just came to me. Eh, it's probably not

great."

Maddie put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's fantastic, like everything else.

He ducked his head, embarrassed. "Well, it doesn't hurt to hear it every now and again."

"Well, come on, let's see it," Noah chimed in.

"Alright, here you go," he said, handing them each a script. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Aaron I'd meet him at 3:00 and it's already 2:45. So, I'll see you

tomorrow. Let me know what you both think."

And he was gone.

"Does he ever stop moving?" Noah asked, staring out the door after him.

Maddie laughed. "What do you think?"

**Snyder Farm**

"Hey mom?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I--" A knock at the door. "I'll get that."

Luke crossed the kitchen, opening the door. "N--Noah, hi."

"Mom, this is Noah Mayer. Noah, this is my mom."

"Hi? I, um. Could I talk to you outside, Luke?"

Luke smiled. "Sure," he said. "Uh, mom? I'm just going to be outside with Noah, alright?"

She smiled, "Okay."

"After you," he said, sweeping his arm to the door.

Noah turned and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder he said, "Nice to meet you Ms. Snyder."

"Likewise."

They walked outside, Luke closing the door. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I--I. Um." He froze.

"Noah, what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you--" Noah opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Noah, just spit it out," Luke said, exasperated.

Noah kissed him, catching him completely off guard. Luke's hand goes to Noah's neck, prodding him closer.

Noah broke away, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. "I--I made my decision. I broke up with Maddie."

"How'd she react?" Luke asked.

"Surprisingly well. She said tell Luke I said hi when I was leaving," Noah said with a chuckle.

"She did?"

Noah nodded, lifting his head off Luke's shoulder. "Yeah, but I didn't come here to talk about Maddie. I came here to spend time with you."

Luke smiled widely. "Is that right?"

"Mmhmm."

Luke leaned up, kissing the corner of Noah's mouth. "Come on," he said, taking his hand, pulling him towards the pond. "Let's go for a swim."

**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**

**  
Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes**

**  
Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**  
All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you**


End file.
